N.W.A
) Los Angeles, California Dre: February 18, 1965 (age ) Compton, California Eazy: September 7, 1964 Compton, California Yella: December 11, 1964 (age ) Compton, California Ren: June 16, 1969 (age ) Compton, California |died = Eazy: March 26, 1995 (aged 30) Los Angeles, California |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |image2 = |ERBnumber = GTA vs NWA |vs = The Grove Street Families Their teammates (Cube, Dre, and Eazy) |releasedate = TBA |location = A recording studio Compton, California An [[N.W.A: Greatest Hits Album Cover|N.W.A: Greatest Hits album cover]] (Cube, Dre, and Eazy) }} N.W.A are a team, consisting of Ice Cube, Dr. Dre, and Eazy-E, who will battle the Grove Street Families in GTA vs NWA. They will also turn against each other partway through the battle. They will be portrayed by O'Shea Jackson Jr., Canibus, and Ab-Soul, respectively. DJ Yella and MC Ren will also appear as back-up rappers partway through the battle. They will be portrayed by Chuck Inglish and Sir Michael Rocks, respectively. Information on the rappers N.W.A (an abbreviation for N**gaz Wit Attitudes) was an American hip hop group from Compton, California. They were among the earliest and most significant popularizers and controversial figures of the gangsta rap subgenre, and are widely considered one of the greatest and most influential groups in the history of hip hop music. Active from 1986 to 1991, the rap group endured controversy owing to their music's explicit lyrics which many viewed as being misogynist, as well as to its glorification of drugs and crime. The group was subsequently banned from many mainstream American radio stations. In spite of this, the group has sold over 10 million units in the United States alone. Drawing on their own experiences of racism and excessive policing, the group made inherently political music. They were known for their deep hatred of the police system, which sparked much controversy over the years. The original lineup, formed in 1986, consisted of Arabian Prince, Dr. Dre, Eazy-E, and Ice Cube. DJ Yella and MC Ren joined later in 1987. They released their first compilation album as a group in 1987 called N.W.A. and the Posse which peaked at #39 on Billboard magazine's Top R&B/Hip-Hop Albums chart. Arabian Prince eventually left shortly after the release of their debut studio album, Straight Outta Compton, in 1988 and Ice Cube following suit in December 1989. Eazy-E, Ice Cube, MC Ren, and Dr. Dre would later become platinum-selling solo artists in the 1990s. Their debut album marked the beginning of the new gangsta rap era as the production and social commentary in their lyrics were revolutionary within the genre. N.W.A's second studio album, N**gaz4Life, was the first hardcore rap album to debut at number one on the Billboard 200 sales charts. Rolling Stone ranked N.W.A number 83 on their list of the "100 Greatest Artists of All Time". In 2016, the group was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame, following three previous nominations. Lyrics TBA Trivia TBA Category:Rapper Category:Team Rapper Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Characters Category:GTA vs NWA Category:O'Shea Jackson Jr. Category:Canibus Category:Ab-Soul Category:Chuck Inglish Category:Sir Michael Rocks Category:ERBofSmoshery